An augmented reality computing device may display virtual or holographic objects overlaid on an environment that includes real objects and real-world surfaces, e.g., walls, tables, etc. For example, a head-mounted display device may include a see-through display system configured to display images yet not obscure a real-world background viewable through the see-through display system.